This Program Project will generate a very large amount of data coming from a variety of sources. It will be essential to the success of the project that these data be handled in a consistent manner and analyzed using appropriate statistical methods. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDC) will fill this role, providing comprehensive data-related support to all three research projects. The types of support that will be provided by the BDC will include: designing forms and questionnaires for new data collection;processing incoming data generated by the other two Cores;data checking, including checks for logical inconsistencies and potential outliers;creating databases that combine phenotypic, genetic and exposure data;assisting in the development of hypotheses;analyzing data, including testing and estimating air pollution and genetic effects;preparing manuscripts for publication; maintaining a central computing resource that may be accessed by all investigators for file sharing and running software programs.